Kotaro Meets Predator
by Ouha-chan
Summary: What happens when the Predator finds out that someone has totally ripped off his look? Not what you might expect, I assure you.


_**Kotaro Meets Predator...** What happens when the Predator finds out that someone has totally ripped off his look? Not what you might expect, I assure you. _

_**Note:** This is a random short story my brother helped me come up with(and by short I mean really, really short). Why, oh why? What is the reason for this nonsensical mockery of Fuuma Kotaro(erm, sorry America, _Kotaro Fuma_)? Because of the endless jokes that can be -- and are -- tossed at him and his obvious similarities to the Predator. Many people claim they look a lot alike, so I decided to make them meet. Enjoy!_

_**Credit:** I borrowed a particular Kotaro insult from someone on GameFAQs who goes by the name 'Seraphil'. It sounded funny and I couldn't resist._

---------- **Kotaro Meets Predator** ----------

It was getting dark out -- evening had already set in and the sun was sinking quickly behind the horizon. Off in some forest somewhere, Fuuma Kotaro was wandering around looking for woodland animals and small children to frighten with his face. Children weren't typically found out in the wilderness, but the assbackward Predator reject didn't really seem to care much about that. He was, after all, enjoying his time looking like a zombie.

That's why it was out of nowhere when a big, heavy ball fell from the sky and landed behind him. Whirling his miscellaneously colored head around, Kotaro watched as smoke floated up around the small crater that had formed around the circular object(a space pod, but he wouldn't know that). As a door opened up on the front of it, he started toward it. He had nothing to fear because he would be ready to flail his weird stretchy arms about and maybe thump whatever lurked within on the head, if need be.

Yep, he was prepared.

A long silence fell over the small clearing as a tall figure stood up out of the contraption, his back facing Kotaro. Ready with his stretchy weapons, Kotaro inched a bit closer. Who was this and what was he doing here? Whoever this person was, Kotaro would promptly dispose of him for interrupting his daily activities. The being the zombified ninja was looking at had long dreadlocks, kind of like his own. He would have to add that to his list of reasons for killing this intruder...

Slowly, the being turned around and the second its eyes found Kotaro, it jumped back a bit in surprise. "Aah!" it yelled slightly before shaking its head and looking again to make sure it wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, the weird, creepy guy was still standing there. Spooky.

Kotaro seemed puzzled by the appearance of this newcomer and stepped slightly closer, as if testing. Who was this? That chin... it kind of reminded him of his own...

The Predator studied Kotaro's appearance for a minute, highly intrigued. Raising its left arm, it punched in a few buttons with its right hand; the visible claws it sported made Kotaro look down at his own imitation ones. And that's when he began to think.

What if this stranger was a rip off of him?

Feeling insulted, Kotaro ran forward all at once and drew back an arm before flailing it forward as expected. The Predator raised its head and caught the funky stretchy limb before yanking on it to make Kotaro stumble forward. Speaking in some language that was foreign to the zombie ninja, the Predator then shot out a net that promptly tied up its original prey; it had come here with the intention of killing the rip off, but other plans had now been made.

Kotaro began flailing his body around this time and trying to get free of the net, as the Predator heaved him up over its shoulder. Kotaro wriggled around a bit more, his red dreads blowing out with the breeze that passed next.

There was a long, _hideously_ long(no pun intended) silence then. The Predator looked at Kotaro. Kotaro looked at the Predator. The Predator's eyes seemed to smile under its mask as it turned to hop in its space pod with its newfound friend. Kotaro released a piercing yell as the door on the pod shut and the little spherical contraption flew off back into the sky the way it had originally came from...

Suddenly appearing nearby, Hanzo folded his arms and stared after his _rival_ with a smug look under his mask that could only be described as 'Good riddance'.

Walking up beside Hanzo, Shredder shrugged. Hanzo looked at Shredder, pondering his identity; that helmet kind of reminded him of his own in a vague cartoonish way... Not really caring, Hanzo returned the other ninja's shrug, before raising a hand. Shredder looked at it, nodded, and they high-fived.

All was good.**_  
_**

---------- **Owari: The End** ----------

**Notes:** If anyone's wondering, the part with Hanzo and Shredder was thrown in there because people also seem to think they look a lot alike. That's all. I'm done now...

**Disclaimer & Copyright Information:** I do not own Samurai Warriors, Samurai Warriors 2, The Predator, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (© Koei, Stan Winston, and who knows respectively); however, I am the author of this story. If you have comments or suggestions, leave a review or send me an e-mail. Doumo arigatou, for reading my writing!


End file.
